The New Charmed  Season 1
by RoseamarieHalliwell
Summary: ABANDONED - In a world where Tempus doesn't exist and Phoebe was killed in the battle against Rodriguez, Prue and Piper feel as if their Charmed life is over. Until someone comes along and gives them hope. full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The New Charmed – Season 1

**Author: **Princess Prudence aka Kayla aka me. :o)

**Summary:** In a world where Tempus doesn't exist and Phoebe was killed in the battle against "Rodriguez", Prue and Piper feel as if the legacy of the Charmed Ones is short lived after less than a year of being witches. However, someone could come along and change their minds. A certain half-sister maybe?

**Spoilers/Canon-ness:** Just season 1 up to before time resets itself in the season 1 finale.

**Extra Goodies: **You can view the credits I made for this fanfiction at: the clips aren't entirely by the season and it's happenings. But, it does introduce most of the characters you should be seeing.)

**Author's Note:** Ok. Well, I've never been a humongous fan of Phoebe's, and Prue's my favorite character. Hence, the birth of this story... However horrible it might be. lol Please review and say what you think, even if you think it's horrible. But try to be nice. My feelings are fragile. :oP

**And now.. On with the show!!**

* * *

Neither of them had saw it happen, but they both heard the crash.

And just like that, Phoebe was stolen from their lives. Never again would Prue get to argue with Phoebe for borrowing her clothes or complain about her lack of responsibility. Piper would never get to be the middle sister. She would never break up a fight between Prue and their youngest sister again. There would be no more interrupted dates, causing Piper to freeze a guy. No more shopping trips where they would spend more than they could afford because Phoebe convinced them to. There would be no more Phoebe. Ever.

Prue and Piper sat beside Phoebe's body for what seemed like forever. They cried silently. Every once in a while they would look at Phoebe with the slightest bit of hope in their eyes, like they thought that any moment she was going to wake up and tell them it was all a joke. Or that suddenly they would sit up in their beds and wake up from this awful nightmare. Or that time would reset itself and they could start the day over. They waited, but none of these things happened.

They were awakened from their daze by the doorbell. Prue and Piper lifted their gazes to the door and then turned to look at each other. Silently, it was agreed that Prue would answer it. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her hands, momentarily stopping her tears. She didn't like people seeing her cry.

Her hands were shaking as she reached the door. When she opened it unsteadily, Andy was standing there. As he stepped past her, into the house, he said, "Prue... What's wrong? What happened? Before you start, I know you told me not to come, but--"

He didn't finish, however, because Prue launched herself into his arms and started sobbing. Andy wrapped his arms around her after recovering from the mild shock. He repeated, "What's wrong, Prue? Are you hurt? Are your sisters hurt?" At this, Prue started sobbing louder. After a moment, she lifted her head up slowly and looked toward where Piper was now laying on Phoebe's body, crying. Andy followed her gaze. When he saw what had happened, he ran over to where they were and also knelt down beside Phoebe with Prue close behind. A single tear attempted to roll down his cheek, but he quickly caught it. "Have either of you called 911?" he asked quietly. Through their sobs, two barely audible 'No's' were heard. He nodded before pulling out his cell phone.

"Yes. This is Inspector Andy Trudeau. I need an ambulance at 1329 Prescott Street. Yes. Um... I'm not entirely sure what happened. She's... Knocked out. At the very least. Ok. Thank you."

Prue jumped up as Andy was hanging up. "Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and let this happen. Surely there's something in the book. Some way to get her back!" She thought for a moment. "Leo!" she yelled. "Leo! This isn't a social call! We need you!" She jogged up the stairs. Piper's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Then she looked at Andy as if only just realizing he was there, before looking back down at what was left of her younger sister. She started crying again.

When Prue reached the Book, she started flipping the pages wildly, forgetting about her failing attempts to reach Leo.

Andy opened the door when the paramedics arrived on the scene. They walked straight to Phoebe's body, checked her pulse, and immediately tried CPR on the young adult. After three attempts, they declared her dead. It was 7 PM on May 26th, 1999.

And that was the date that would always be on her tombstone.

**A/N - Reviews are appreciated!!**


	2. Newly Charmed Part 1

**Author's Note:** Ok guys. I really hope I do a decent job on this. So, wish me luck. Also, I noticed that the link to the video didn't show up. But if you want to see it, you can go to my account on You Tube, kaylaanne30, and find the video called The New Charmed. There's a link on my bio-page too. And, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It really helped me to continue this story.

PrueAndyForever- yes. Eventually, ((well, next chapter..)) you'll see that Paige is indeed replacing Phoebe instead of Prue, meaning that her power will include premonitions with a potential slight twist that I'm considering. But, don't wanna ruin it, so... lol As for Andy staying alive, I'm not sure. But I do happen to be a HUGE fan of the Andy/Prue relationship, so there's a big chance. ;o) I'm afraid that there won't be too many Prue/Andy moments until we get the whole Paige thing over though.

Sam666, danielle503, lizardmomma, missypaige06, CharmedSister, and Paige Halliwell- thanks so much for reviewing!!! You guys rock!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't put this in the Prologue, but whatever. I obviously own nothing of the Charmed genre that you may recognize. As far as I know, I came up with the basic idea though. And most of the exact words of the story. Some dialogue is also used from the show at various times considering certain things. But you get the picture. Basically, I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

**Newly Charmed Part 1**

_Season 1, Episode 1_

"_In this night and in this hour, _

_I call upon the ancient power. _

_Bring back our sister, _

_Bring back the Power of Three._"

Prudence and Piper Halliwell sighed and glanced at each other.

"_Power of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies. _

_Come to us who call you near, _

_Come to us and settle here._"

They both cut their hands and made the blood fall into the stone basin that was used for rituals.

"_Blood to blood, I summon thee. _

_Blood to blood, Return to me."_

Their candle flickered. But, sadly, that was all.

Piper and Prue had read over these spells so many times, again and again, that they no longer needed to even glance at the Book to recite the words. They had been working on a way to get Phoebe back ever since they lost her. They had been working until the early morning and then resuming after only a couple hours of sleep.

But they needed their rest for the next day, so Prue decided to try to get Piper to turn in earlier than usual. Even if Prue came back and worked until morning herself.

"I just-- I don't understand why magic can't fix this," Piper sobbed, quietly. "All three of us have cheated death before. A couple times each in fact."

Prue looked at her younger sister sympathetically. "Piper. She died instantly. I don't think anything could have helped her. Well, short of a miracle."

"Well," Piper started angrily, "why didn't They give us a miracle? Whoever They are. All the dirty work we've done for them over the last year and They can't even be bothered to give us back our sister! You know that They could if They wanted to!"

"Maybe not, Piper. It would be impossible for them to bring back every good witch that was ever lost to a demon. The balance of good and evil would--"

"I don't care about the balance of good and evil! I just want my sister back!" Piper felt new tears come to the surface of her eyes at that last statement. All was quiet for a moment.

"I want her back too, you know," Prue retorted softly.

Piper inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I know." She put her hand on Prue's back and pulled her into a hug.

Piper suddenly pulled from the hug. "Wait! If we can't... Bring her back, maybe we can summon her. Just to say goodbye." She turned back to the Book and started flipping pages. "I think I saw a summoning spell in here somewhere."

"We need to get to sleep tonight." Prue sighed. "We should wait and try tomorrow. After... The funeral."

After convincing Piper to go to bed, walking her to her room, and making sure she was settled down for the night, like she had when they were younger, Prue walked to Phoebe's room. _Phoebe's old room_, she mentally corrected herself.

She slowly opened the door; and it creaked loudly as she did. She shuddered and decided to open it just enough to slide in, for fear of bothering Piper with the chilling noise. She slowly walked around the room; picking up random pieces of jewelry from the dresser, opening the closet and smiling at the presence of many of her own clothes, and looking through the old movie collection that Phoebe always held so dear. She sighed, holding back tears for all the memories. The good and the bad. Then something caught Prue's eye: an old blanket that all three of the sisters had used when they were babies. Prue smiled and picked it, and then walked to the bed and sat down. After a few minutes, she laid down. And before long she was in a deep sleep, with the blanket draped over her midsection.

-----

Piper Halliwell woke up the next morning, still anticipating the possibility of summoning Phoebe in the afternoon. But first, she had to get through the funeral. So, she got up out of bed and began to get dressed.

Prue Halliwell woke up in Phoebe's old bed the next morning after an odd dream. Something about Grams and her mother talking about a... Half-sister? _That was a weird dream._ She quickly dismissed the whole crazy idea, and also got up to take a shower and get dressed.

Paige Matthews swatted at her alarm clock in an attempt to make it shut up. "I don't wanna get out of bed!" she said, sleepily. She slowly sat up and stretched. _Hey, wait. What day is it anyways?_ She looked at her calendar that she kept beside her bed. _It's Friday. I don't have a class on Friday..._ She sighed. _Well, I'm already awake. Why not check out some TV?_ She picked up the remote off of her bedside table and pushed the power button. The news was on. She made a face and went to change the channel until a certain story caught her eye. The newscaster told of a young woman, only two years older than herself, being murdered in a house in San Francisco. Paige shuddered. The funeral was to be today at 11:30 in a mausoleum in one of the older cemeteries in San Francisco. She leaned her head to the side, before climbing out of bed and getting dressed without thinking another thing about it.

-----

Prue walked down to the foyer to meet with family. It was kind of a tradition to meet at the Manor before a funeral. She walked over to Andy, who was the first person she saw. He had came earlier to answer the door to any of the Halliwell's family members that felt like coming and paying their respects so that the sisters could have plenty of time to sleep in as late as they wanted and take as much time as they needed to get ready.

She hugged Andy, and then looked around. Their father, Victor, and their Whitelighter, Leo, were the only ones there. Prue had a notion to tell her father to get lost, but mentally decided to simply ignore his presence. She walked over to their Whitelighter and gave him a hug too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "They wouldn't let me come to try to heal her. I'm so sorry."

Prue sighed and looked spitefully up towards the ceiling, but then smiled sadly at Leo. "I don't think it would have done any good anyway." She paused. "Piper's still upstairs in her room and it's almost time to go. Would you like to go get her?"

Leo nodded, returning her smile, and walked up the stairs. Prue picked up a watering can from a table in the living room. She went into the kitchen to fill it up, and then started watering the plants throughout the house.

Leo knocked on Piper's door and waited for her quiet, "Come in." He slid the door open slowly. "Piper," he started, "I'm so sorry."

She turned around when she heard his voice. "Leo!" She ran into his arms and hugged him.

After what seemed like an eternity that couldn't have lasted long enough for both of them, Leo said, "It's almost time to leave. Prue asked me to come up and get you."

Piper pulled herself out of his arms, glanced around the room, and nodded. She picked her purse up off the bed and walked out her bedroom door.

-----

"...that which belongs to fellowship and love, that which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing, not even death, is final, and we who remain know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. Oh blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

The Wiccan priestess picked up the silver cord that lay before a silver chalice and untied it. She gently placed it into the chalice, before blowing out each of the three candles, representing birth, death, and rebirth, one at a time. Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, and Victor stood up and walked to the front of the mausoleum to await those who wished to pay their respects. Prue shook Paige's hand as she came up.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. It must be hard to lose a sister." Paige looked at Prue sympathetically.

"It is. Thank you." Prue paused. "How did you know Phoebe? From school?" When Paige hesitated, she added, "It's just that you look familiar."

"Oh, um... Well, I didn't exactly know her." She looked nervous now that Prue and Piper were both looking at her curiously. "I just... I saw the story on the news this morning and I lost my adoptive parents a few years back and-- I just felt like I should come." She sighed. "Anyway, my condolences." She quickly moved away and walked out of the mausoleum. Prue and Piper looked at Leo curiously. By the confused look on his face, he clearly also had no explanation for the "feeling" that this younger girl had just explained either.

"Do you want me to go check on it?" he asked Piper and Prue. They glanced at each other before nodding to him.

He nodded before walking out of the mausoleum to find a safe place to orb from.

-----

After the service, Prue and Piper anxiously returned to the Manor to attempt the summoning spell. When they were in the attic, Piper opened the Book of Shadows and found the spell. "It says we need five white candles," she told Prue. "Well, that's simple enough." Prue walked to the chest where they kept their ritual materials and pulled out the five white candles. She arranged them in a circle. "All ready." She inhaled deeply and walked over to where Piper was, beside the book. "Ready?" Prue asked.

Piper nodded.

_"Hear these words, hear our cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

They were both surprised when their mother appeared instead of their sister.

"Mom?" Piper breathed out.

"Is it... You?" Prue asked.

Patty leaned her head to the side. "Yes, my darlings. It's me."

The long silence was broke by Prue. "We-- We were trying to summon Phoebe. To say goodbye."

Patty looked at her daughters sadly. "I know. But I'm afraid They--" She looked up. "--Won't let you see her yet. If you see her now, it'll be like she's still alive for you both. But she's not. And you two have to prepare for your new destiny. Everything happens for a reason. Even death." She smiled sadly.

"But--" Piper hesitated, "--Mom." She sighed. "What destiny could possibly be left for us? Phoebe's gone. The Power of Three is gone."

"Not quite. See... There's something that I haven't told any of you. Or anyone but your Grams actually. After me and your father separated, my Whitelighter, Sam, and I kind of... Had a thing. And, well, one thing led to another and along came a baby. Of course, Whitelighters and Witches weren't allowed to be together, so we had to give the baby away. With only the request that her name start with P. We couldn't say anything to you girls because if Paige had been in your life, you might not have became the Charmed Ones."

"Paige?" Prue asked. "Her names Paige?" She smiled. "Where is she? How old is she now?" She paused. "And how did we not notice that you were pregnant?"

"Whoa, Prue. One question at a time." Her mother smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yes. Her adoptive parents, the Matthews', named her Paige. After I died, I peeked in and checked on her a lot. She messed up a lot when she was younger, but I'm extremely proud of how she turned out. Her adoptive parents are too. She's currently attending UC Berkeley, although where she is at this very moment, I'm not sure." She smiled knowingly at Prue. "And she's two years younger than Phoebe, four years younger than Piper, and seven years younger than you, Prue. So she's twenty." She sighed. "As for how you didn't notice me being pregnant, you were seven. I wore baggy clothes. You just thought that I had gotten a little fat. Paige was a small baby anyway."

"So," Piper started when her mom had finished, "her adoptive parents are dead too?"

"They died in a wreck when she was fifteen. I think she still blames herself sometimes," Patty said sadly.

Prue nodded in understanding. She knew what it felt like to think you're responsible for someone you love getting hurt.

"So what do we do now? How do we find... Paige?" Piper asked.

Patty grinned. "Now that, I may be able to help you with."

"Ok. So, how are you going to do it?" Prue asked.

"Well," Patty started, "Paige sometimes goes to P3 and with a little cosmic push from me, I can probably get her to go there tonight." She smiled.

"How will we know if it's her?" Piper asked hesitantly. She was still wary about the whole idea of even having a half-sister, and she couldn't help but feel like they were just forgetting Phoebe and replacing her. But don't get it wrong; she was very excited about meeting her new little sister. It's just that she already had a little sister...

"Actually, you've both already met her. Today. At the funeral."

Prue gasped as realization dawned on her. "The girl who said she just 'felt like' she should come! That was her, wasn't it?"

"Yes. That was Paige. Fate at last brought you together." Patty's smile turned into a frown. "It's just too bad that it had to wait until Phoebe was gone."

After a short silence, Patty excused herself. "Well, I had better get to work on that cosmic sign we discussed. You two can expect Paige to be at the club sometime tonight." She smiled. "Blessed be, my daughters." And with that, she was gone.

-----

Later on at the club, Prue and Piper couldn't find Paige anywhere. "Where is she?" Piper asked Prue worriedly. "What if Mom couldn't get her to come?"

Prue set her hand on Piper's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll be here. Although, it is getting a little late. Do you think we might have missed her?"

"Uh... No. I think she's walking out the door right now." Piper stood up and walked quickly toward the exit, with Prue trailing behind.

As they were walking to the parking lot of P3, they suddenly heard a high-pitched scream.

"Paige," Prue said.

Piper shook her head. "Oh, not if I can help it!"

Prue and Piper quickly ran toward the scream.

"It's an alley," Piper said spitefully.

"Go figure," Prue quipped.

"Look! There she is, Prue!"

"Paige!" They closed the remaining distance without delay. "Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something attacked me. It sent some sort of ball thing at me." She paused. "I don't really remember how I avoided it..."

Prue and Piper shared a knowing look. "Look, Paige, maybe you should come with us. Just in case that thing comes back."

"Uh, yeah, alright," Paige started sarcastically, "Let me go home with the strangers." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Actually," Prue countered, "We met this morning at my sister's funeral. I'm Prue Halliwell." She offered her hand to Paige.

Paige silently shook her head and turned to Piper expectantly.

"And I'm Piper. I own the club."

"Well, even though we know each other now, I should be getting back to my dorm." She quickly walked past the two Charmed Ones.

Prue quickly attempted to stop her. "Wait. What if that thing attacks again? We can protect you!"

Paige sighed, but stopped and turned around. "Fine. But I don't see why you're so keen on me coming with you just because of some guy in a stupid mask or some poor animal that's had too many steroids injected into it or whatever."

Instantly, Prue and Piper's faces showed the relief they felt. "Don't worry. We'll explain everything when we get to our house." Prue flashed her best 'big-sister' smile.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Sorry. I cut it into two chapters because it was getting a little long and very rushed... Or at least in my opinion it was. Especially the rushed part. Anyways, reviews are appreciated!!**


End file.
